pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn Turboprop and Cargo Airport
Note: This page has been replaced by Fazley Bin Fadzil. For Trio Administrators, please don't delete me. Phineas Flynn Turboprop and Cargo Airport (Known as Phineas Flynn Airport or P.F.T.C.A) is a turboprop and a cargo airport. It is also for general aviation, airshows and some special flights. It was opened in 6 December 2020. It is inside Maple Drive and near so many houses so pilots have to be careful. Phineas Flynn said that building it in Maple Drive would be awesome and people will make videos of the plane landing. Dill 'Fatboy' Anshar said that it is very dangerous to land at the airport because of the tower near the runway but he accepted it. The turboprop runway (Runway 6 and 9) is 2860 ft. The cargo runway (Runway 1 and Runway 5) may able to fit a A380 because it is 4085 ft long. Ryanair Ryanair plans to use Phineas Flynn Airport for fast services to Danville. Phineas and Dill said that it will need some B737 jetways and need to decrease a little bit of Air Canada Jazz, Tri State Express and Shuttle America's flights. Michael O' Leary says that it will have 12 flights to Danville. The jetways and the flights of all other airlines operate at the airport has been upgraded from 5 May 2024 to 6 June 2024. Now, Ryanair is currently operating this airport. Airlines operating here Cargo Airlines serving here Low cost airlines operating there Time At Danville, people sleep at 11:00pm till 5am. That's why the Cargo Terminal is closed at 11:00pm. It opens back at 6:01am. Phineas said that when some people are sleeping, packages has just come. They leave it outside their door. Thiefs might take it away. The Main, Upper, TUI and Low-Cost Carrier Terminall has unlimited time because maybe some people needs to go to their flights in 11:30pm or any time until 6:01am. Planespotting at the airport Planespotting at the airport is very cool because some expert pilots make very low flybys up the houses. The coolest place to planespot is Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Low flybys will almost hit the trees with the gears! Other places to planespot is 2308 Maple Drive and the road that pass across the runway. Tui Terminal In 1 December 2010, Corsairfly and Thomson Airways plans to use the airport. They plan to use the LCCT but Phineas denied it (even though Condor and Thomas Cook Airlines, these are normal airline plans to use it.) because they are not a low cost airlines. Then the TUI Airline managment plans to make the Tui Terminal. Dill then accepted it. The construction started in 2 December 2055. It finished in 24 December 2055. New name Phineas Flynn Turboprop and Cargo Airport will have a new name called the Maple Drive International Airport. It replaced 'Turboprop and Cargo' into International because it has many passenger services than cargo services, and also it has international services. It will change it's name in Christmas. 25 December - the 'fully' complete airport day After 5 years of making buildings for many airlines, the airport was fully complete after 3 announcements of making buildings at the airport. In Christmas every year in Danville, It will celebrate the fully finishing of the airport. 25 December 2025 will be the first day to celebrate it. At the airport in 25 December, the airport will be celebrating it with fireworks and planes. Special flights (Add more special flights if you want to!) *JAL123 (Japan Airlines) is the first special flight to Phineas Flynn Airport. The plane was a Boeing 787-8 and departure is from Haneda International Airport. It was for the Prime Minister, Naoto Kan. *Air Force One 747 arrived in Phineas Flynn Airport from Orlando. It was for the former President, George Bush. *U2001 (Easyjet) is a special flight to the airport before the LCCT was open. It is also the first special flight that was not in the Tri State International Airport airline list. It was for non-famous people, but for people that wants to have holiday in Danville. The plane was an A330-200 and the departure is from London-Gatwick. One of the passengers was Ryan Giggs. It was a wing strike landing because they were from the right and they lined up inside the airport area on the air, making it a right turn in the air on the runway. It was a safe landing. Danville Airshow 2023 On 12 December 2023, the Danville Airshow was held. It was the first airshow at Phineas Flynn Airport. 1200 spectators come. There are many airline manufaturers such as Lockheed, Airbus, Boeing, ATR and Fokker. New Low Cost Carrier Terminal On December 1 2025, Ryanair's CEO, Michael O' Leary saids that they want more flights since so many travellers are going to Danville. Also, Carollyn McCall, Easyjet's CEO and Diono Nurjadin, Mandala's president director plans to get to Danville. Since so many airlines and planes are there, Phineas then plans to make a LCCT (Low Cost Carrier Terminal). The construction started at December 5 2025. It was finished in December 21 2025. New Ground Tower In November 2 2054, Dill was shocked that the ATC Ground can't see the ground but the air and the runway only. Dill saids to Phineas that they should make a ground tower. The ATC Ground will move there. The construction started at November 5 2024 and was finally finished in November 10 2024. Demolishion of the tower In March 5 2027, Phineas feeled that the control tower must be demolished, and replaced with the ground tower, due to being very high. On March 10 2027, 3:23pm, it was finally demolished. Incidents at the airport 12 January 2024 -Easyjet Flight 001, an A330-300, from London-Gatwick, crashed it's left wingtips when the plane did not line up for Runway 1L. It was a safe landing. No passengers or crews were killed or injured. It was a special flight, before the LCCT was opened. The aircraft was fixed and returned back to service. 27 May 2026- Air Asia X, an A340-300, registration 9M-XAB, from Honolulu, crashed it's left wingtips at the ground tower during final approach to Runway 5R. No deaths or injuries are reported. The aircraft was also fixed and returned back to service. 1 July 2026- Virgin America, an A319, registration N537VA, from San Fransisco, overraned Runway 1C and crashed into the ground. 13 recieved minor injuries, while 24 was dead. Mostly the injured and the dead was at the nose of the aircraft. The back all survived. This was the deadliest accident at the airport until now. 6 July 2026-Air Canada Jazz, a CRJ-100ER, registration C-FVMD, from Iqaluit, overraned Runway 1L. Good thing that the airport was not terrainy. Neither anyone didn't get injured or dead. The plane didn't even get damaged. Instead, the planed reverse, and continued to taxi to the gate. This was the safest crash in the aviation history. Ground Transportation Car- There are a lot of carparks to be parked, and there is a pick up and pick out service. Bus- Air Canada, United Airlines, TUI Travel, Thomas Cook, Air Asia X, Aer Lingus, easyJet, Jetstar Airways, Lion Air, Ryanair and Tri State Area Bus Service includes bus services to anywhere in the Tri State Area. (Example: We can get to Isabella's house with these bus services.) Train- The train is a supersonic train. The route is from the airport to Danville Rotorport. That is where sometimes, the future Fireside Girls, uses the train to go there to the Fireside Girls lodge. That can also work. Slideshow Air Force 1.png|Air Force One high crosswind landing at the airport. JAL.png|The first special flight, JAL123 landing at the airport. Tail Strike.png|Wing Strike!!!! Air Canada Jazz with 747.png|Air Canada Jazz landing with 747-8 taxiing A380.png|A380 UPS at Phineas Flynn Airport Passenger Terminal-Air Canada Jazz.png|Passenger Terminal-Air Canada Jazz Passenger Terminal-Ryanair.png|Ryanair at Passenger Terminal Landing gears hitted the tree.png|The A350 hits the tree! Category:Fanon Works Category:Locations Category:Airports